Thorneus's Camp
Recently a frozen Kraken was discovered. Scientists that went to study it got attacked by sea creatures. You need to protect them. '' 'Objectives' *Eliminate the Ancient Khelp by the landing pad. *Locate camera Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma (Speak with Doctor Pauline, also in the area) *Find the Camp *Eliminate the Naiad *Find Thorneus's Camp *Kill the Kraken '''Strategy' This area appears to be significantly cold. There is a 'heater' near where players spawn in that will provide players with a spherical barrier. Players standing away from the heater will eventually lose the buff and perish if it is not replenished. They will turn blue and have a frost 'aura' about their character and start losing health. There appears to be plenty of heaters in the area to get close to so be sure to watch for them. Not all heaters are turned on. The first mob players will see is the first boss, the Ancient Khelp. He has a frontal damage attack, occasional throws frost balls at players and will stop and freeze a circular radius of ground underneath him. This will cause damage to players standing or running through it. After killing the boss, there were be several sea creatures to kill but all with single health bars. After this players will see Ursun who are also relatively easy to kill. Doctor Paulina is located nearby and will asked players to turn on the cameras in the area and transfer the data. There will be four camera locations marked on the map. Players will also need to speak with Paulina who is nearby camera Alpha. After transmitting the data from the cameras, Pauline will direct players to locate the main scientist camp where there will be more sea creatures waiting. After discovering everyone is dead and killing a few mobs, players will reach the second boss Siren. Siren will summon water pools under the player, the difference from other mobs of her type being that the pools will turn to ice and explode, causing further damage to players within them. She will not move from her location and if there are frozen khelp on the platform near her, she will un-thaw them and they will attack players. Kill the adds and avoid the water pools while damaging Siren. After taking down Siren, players will be asked to transmit data from a nearby camera. Next players will need to climb the glacier located above the camp. On the way up the path there will be more Ursun to eliminate. Remember to stop and warm up at the heaters. These heaters along the way will also serve as check points. As players reach Thorneus's Camp, they will encounter several more Khelp and Naiad. Doctor Pauline will instruct players to turn off heaters before the Kraken awakens. She also mentions containers of liquid nitrogen nearby that will weaken the creatures. Once the mobs have been killed, Pauline will tell players that it is too late for the heater and the Kraken has awakened. To fight the Kraken, lure it towards the crates of liquid nitrogen and destroy them as the Kraken reaches them. The will leak and freeze the Kraken in place for several seconds, allowing players to pour on the damage. Continuing to do this will make the fight fairly easy. Killing the Kraken will complete the adventure. Mobs *Ancient Khelp (boss) *Naiad *Khelp *Rocky Ursun *Mammoth Maneater (x4) *Siren (boss) *Kraken (boss) Bosses Krut the Snowy Fin (Ancient Khelp) :Snowball ::Creates a water projectile and throws it at the enemy, inflicting considerable damage. If the projectile misses the target, it freezes and stays on the ground. It can be picked up and thrown back at the Khelp. :Splash ::The Khelp attacks the area around itself, creating a zone on the ground that stays for a long time and inflicts considerable damage to enemies. Frosty Rossa (Siren) :Geysers ::Awakens several geysers around herself which shoot out water after some time, inflicting significant damage to all nearby enemies. :Return ::Uses an ability that unfreezes one of the frozen Khelps nearby. During the unfreezing, the Khelp takes increased damage. The completely unfrozen Khelp attacks the enemies of the Naiad. Helatus (Kraken) :Monster ::Protected by tough armor, taking only half of incoming damage. :Morays ::Attacks the enemy position with three Morays which explode some time after hitting the ground. :Rage ::When the Kraken's health drops beyond 20%, its attacks inflict more damage. :Nitrogen Containers ::There are containers of nitrogen not far from the Kraken. Damaged containers slow the creatures nearby, then explode, inflicting area damage. :Fragile plates ::Nitrogen explosion causes the Kraken's armor to become fragile, so it takes increased damage for some time. 'Gallery' Skyforge Thorneus's Camp entrance.png Skyforge Thorneus's Camp landing pad.png Skyforge 2015-08-06 02-21-20-58.png Skyforge Thorneus's Camp - Siren.png Skyforge Thorneus's Camp.png Skyforge Thorneus's Camp - Northern Lights.png 'Videos' Category:Squad